Special Children Series 03: Meeting Sam Winchester
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to "Being Good Is Overrated". Chloe has been seeing shadow people for three days now and knows that something is about to happen, but she didn't expect she'd meet Sam Winchester, or the attraction she has for the tortured soul with a heart of gold.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

_A/N: This was written for my Chloe Sullivan Paranormal 150 Prompt Table over in Livejournal. Prompt word of the day:___136. **Shadow People**_**.**_

Sequel to "Possession" and "Being Good Is Overrated".

Chloe/Sam

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She'd known that something was going to happen.

Things had steadily gone downwards after the encounter with the Chichevache, Chloe knowing that there was something different with her. She could sense things she hadn't noticed before despite her being so interested in the paranormal and unexplained.

Lately, these last three days, she'd been seeing what were referred to as _shadow people_ out of the corner of her eye. Whenever she'd try focus on them they'd disappear quickly from view as if shy, and while at first Chloe had been freaked and creeped and more than a little frightened, now she was anxious.

Something was going to happen.

But _what_?

Feeling a shadow descend upon her, Chloe looked up and blinked in surprise when she saw a handsome, _tall_ brunette standing hesitantly before her desk. His blue/green eyes were dimmed like someone who'd lived through the worst sadness ever, and there was a darkness in him that shone through those eyes, yet rather than flinching away from that slight darkness Chloe felt drawn, and somewhat speechless.

He was _that_ good looking.

"Are you Chloe Sullivan?" He asked before growling slightly at himself. "Of _course_ you're Chloe Sullivan, the nameplate on the desk says it all."

She smiled up at him, telling her heart to stop doing so many cartwheels in her chest. She was at work, she had to be professional. "Yes, I'm Chloe. How may I help you?"

He looked behind him, as if wondering if he shouldn't just leave, before he sighed and sat down, leaning forwards across the desk, gaze catching and keeping hers. "Ruby sent me."

And the smile slipped from Chloe's lips as she suddenly realized who this must be. "Are you Sam?"

He nodded, looking around the Daily Planet, completely uneasy. "Is there any place we can talk in private?"

She nodded. "Time for my lunch break anyway." Grabbing her purse, Chloe motioned for him to follow her and they entered the elevator, riding it down until their stop. She then took him to the Diner across the street, got into the back booth, and ordered before turning to each other once more.

"Have you had any more problems with demons?" Sam asked, leaning forwards on the table, getting straight to business.

"Not demons, no." Chloe shook her head. "We had a run in with a Chichevache the other night, but it was taken care of."

"Chichevache?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrow with interest when Chloe explained to him about the obscure, European monster. "I've never heard of that before."

"Yes, well, no one really even batted an eyelash when they found its carcass the next day." Chloe announced as the waitress appeared and brought them their orders before making herself scarce once more and leaving them alone. "They believed it was some weird experiment gone wrong, or a poor devil whose mutation just was that hideous. Things like this are just too common in Smallville for people to really think of it as supernatural."

Sam frowned. "Have other supernatural things happened in Smallville?"

"Yeah." Chloe nodded. "I'd call it a _Hellmouth_ if I didn't know better."

Instead of smiling at the pop culture reference, Sam only frowned darker as she told him about her many possessions, about the pyrokinetic coach, about bug-boy, and the many other meteor-related paranormal events. "I don't get how my father didn't know about this place if it is this bad."

Chloe shrugged. "Well, mostly it has something to do with the meteor rocks, but they _are_ still paranormal events, right?"

"Yes." Sam nodded. "No matter the origin, it's the _effect_ that is what matters. Smallville seems like a den of constant paranormal activity." Those blue/green eyes slid to her contemplatively. "Do you know why Ruby sent me to you?"

She shook her head. "I only talked to her for a couple of minutes. She said something about me having a destiny or a prophesy and that the next time she see me I better have the tat done." She looked him over. "Do _you_ have one?"

Sam pulled away the neck of his shirt from his body, showing a peek of the tat down over his heart.

Chloe's mouth went dry and she had to gulp.

That was…_sexy_.

Clearing her throat so she away. "Oh."

Something to her right caught her attention, and she saw the shadows moving in a distinctive humanoid figure, but as usual, when she turned towards it the figure had disappeared.

"You're seeing them too."

Jerking her attention to Sam, Chloe frowned. "What?"

"The shadow people." Sam responded, leaning back against his seat. "I've been seeing them since I started driving here to meet you three days ago."

"Three days?" Chloe was suspicious at the coincidence. "So have I." She leaned forwards on the seat. "Do you know why they're here all of a sudden?"

He was silent for a moment before shaking his head no. "Look." He went silent when the waitress returned to refill their coffee and waited until she'd left before continuing. "How much about demons do you know?"

"Not much." The blonde responded truthfully. "I only know for sure that their eyes bleed black when they possess a host." Feeling defensive when Sam looked completely unimpressed, she felt herself prickling. "It's not like a have a degree on demonology, and its not like you can believe _everything_ on the Internet."

He nodded, admitting to the truth in that statement. He eyed her thoughtfully before asking her something that surprised her. "Did your mother die when you were young? A baby?"

"Huh?" Chloe frowned, going suspicious and wary now that her mother was being brought up. "No, she abandoned my dad and I when I was around eight."

"She didn't interrupt him then." Sam surmised, sighing. "Only the ones who interrupted him got killed."

"Didn't interrupt _who_?"

His eyes, so intense, turned on her. "Azazel, the demon whose blood runs through your veins."

And that was when Chloe's mind went blank and she nearly slipped off of her seat. "_What_?

Sam looked a little annoyed with himself, maybe belatedly realizing he should have built up to that declaration or at least said it a little less harsh. "Look, you have demon blood in you, like I do. That's why Ruby wanted me to meet you."

"Demon---?"

"Azazel had a plan to end the world, a plan no one to this day is sure what it entailed exactly, but he called it end-game." Sam lowered his voice, eyes dark and serious, nailing her to her seat. "Part of End-Game was having a half-breed, a hybrid between human and demon, lead his demon army. He made generations of these 'Special Children', and when it was 'time' he brought them all together to _kill_ each other so that only the _one best_ of the children would survive and be his general."

"_You_." Chloe whispered.

He shook his head. "I was killed."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Well, uh, you look really good for a dead guy."

Sam grinned and then he froze, looking _shocked_ that he'd grinned, shaking his head in confusion, sending her an odd look, before clearing his throat and continuing. "I won the competition, but I refused to kill Jake, the guy who'd survived along with me." His face went serious and dark once more. "I turned my back to leave and Jake killed me."

"Oh my god." Chloe whispered, bringing her hand to her mouth.

"I should have been dead, but my brother, he, he made a deal with a Crossroads."

"A Crossroads?" Chloe asked, confused.

"A Crossroads demon." Sam clarified, grip tightening around his cup of coffee. "It's a demon you to go to make deals. They will usually give you something you want, and you get ten years of that before your soul is _theirs."_ His face was dark. "Dean had screwed the demon over previously, and she only gave him _one year_ to live for trading his soul for my life."

Suddenly Ruby's mumblings about Sam being guilty over his brother's going to hell made so much sense, and Chloe couldn't understand how the demon couldn't be more understanding.

"I came back to life and we hunted down Jake, who was going to open the portal to hell and let out all of hell." Sam winced. "I killed Jake but it was too late, hell was open and legions of demons got out----Ruby was one of them." Taking a sip of his coffee, he continued. "Dean managed to kill Azazel, and we closed the gate to hell, but so many demons had already come out."

How could something like the gate to _hell_ opening on earth have happened and the whole _world_ not know?

It gave Chloe cold chills.

"We tried to find a way to get my brother out of his deal, by trying to find and kill Lilith, the demon who had his contract, but we couldn't, and I had to watch him getting torn to death by Hell Hounds coming to drag him to _hell_." Sam whispered, looking away.

Chloe reacted on instinct, wrapping her hands around the ones he used to hold his cup of coffee. It hurt her to see him like this, so _broken_. She didn't even _know_ him but his pain felt like her own, and she wanted to alleviate it some bit.

Sam looked up at her, not moving his hands, accepting her comfort.

Blushing as she realized she'd been staring into his eyes like some lovesick child, Chloe pulled her hands away and cleared her throat, grabbing her fork and picking at her food nervously. "Uh, yeah." She heard a soft sound that sounded like a chuckle, but she could have been wrong, and was too embarrassed to look up, so she'd never know. "Well, uh, I can't be this Special Child like you because I wasn't taken to the Gladiator 2000 thingy."

Sam was silent.

Unnerved, Chloe forced herself to look up at him. "What is it?"

"Ruby doesn't know much about it, or so she says, but she says that there was _another_ set of Special Children who _weren't_ meant to be General of the Army." Sam responded slowly, this piece of information obviously new and intriguing to him as well. "Apparently _you_ are the last of those left."

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Well, these Children weren't bred for the same purpose as my section was, and something about them seemed to call to more paranormal happenings. Ruby has been searching for them and every single one has been killed in something unexplained or odd." Sam responded. "Like me, you're the only one of your category who is still alive. We're the last two."

The shadow people in the corner of her eye seemed to pace restlessly, obviously either disturbed or excited.

"Whatever you were meant to do in the End-Game, you'd have been helping _me_." Sam announced seriously. "That makes you on top of Lilith's hit list, and makes you _my_ charge. Whatever Azazel did to you, and the fact that your life is in greater danger than it's ever been, is indirectly _my_ fault."

"I don't think---."

"I couldn't save Dean, but I'm going to keep _you_ safe."

And she suddenly understood what this was. He was trying to redeem himself for not being able to save his brother by making sure that nothing similar happened to her. While she should have told him that nothing was going to change what'd happened to his brother, that she _wasn't_ his 'charge', she realized he really needed this, needed something else to keep his mind busy than replaying Dean's gruesome death over and over again in his mind.

And she finally understood the _real_ reason why Ruby had been searching for the _other_ sole survivor, _why_ she'd wanted Chloe and Sam to meet.

She'd been worried about Sam and trying to do the one thing she thought would help him.

_Sneaky demon_.

Chloe smiled at Sam, extending her hand. "Well, we haven't officially met, have we?" She tilted her head to the right. "My name is Chloe Sullivan, and I'm a reporter for the Daily Planet."

Sam hesitated for a moment before smiling softly and clasping her small, soft hand in his larger, calloused one. "I'm Sam Winchester, and I'm your protector."

Out of the corner of her eye, Chloe noticed the shadow people still their movements at the touch of her and Sam's hands and then the shadow beings faded into nothingness.

She tried not to wonder if that was a good sign or a bad one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey!**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

**Wanna thank **Kit Merlot, Nindira, Stephycats7785, winthjo, renaid** and **Idril-Lune **for reviewing the last chapter.**

_A/N: This was written for my Chloe Sullivan Paranormal 150 Prompt Table over in Livejournal. Prompt word of the day:_78. Demonology

Sequel to the oneshots "Possession" and "Being Good Is Overrated".

Chloe/Sam

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite her having given Sam the key to her apartment, Chloe couldn't help but feel shock when she came home that evening and found him sprawled in her living room, books and tomes older than _her_ scattered all over the table. The blonde closed the door behind her, awed at how at home he seemed in her apartment, and surprised at how her heart raced at the thought.

Honestly, it was ridiculous how she reacted to Sam Winchester.

She was acting like some kid with her first crush or something.

It was _embarrassing_.

She was a grown woman with a great job and maybe some demon blood coursing through her veins, she could _handle_ a drop dead gorgeous hunk in her living room drinking coffee from her favored cup. Come on, _Clark_ had done this how many times? But somehow, her heart just didn't react to Clark the way it did to Sam.

And that was worrisome considering that she'd been in love with Clark for half of her life.

"Hey."

Blinking, realizing he was addressing her, Chloe made sure her smile was professional as she kicked off her high heels and headed towards him. "Hey, I see you had no problems with the directions."

"Nah, found it easy." Sam responded, making room for her next to him on the couch, putting the stack of books on the coffee table and turning to her. "You sure it won't be any problem for me to stay here until I find a place of my own? I have no problem with staying at a motel."

"No, my housemate, Lois, is in Florida chasing after the Chupacabra." Chloe waved that off. "She'll be gone for at least a month if I know her well, ad I _do, _so you're good."

Sam blinked. "The _Chupacabra_?"

"Yeah." Chloe nodded. "She works for the Inquisitor, and whenever they get leads on UFO sightings or crop circles, or in this case some _Chupacabra_ sightings they send her to investigate the claims and hopefully find some evidence to back them up and make the claim into an attention grabbing article." Despite having made up her nose when her cousin had first told her about taking a job at the Inquisitor, Chloe now was rather proud of her cousin. "She's really good and is getting a large following."

"UFO's." Sam chuckled, looking away. "Aliens don't exist."

Chloe bit down on her lip to keep from laughing, wondering how Clark would have reacted to hearing that Sam believed in anything paranormal but scoffed at the idea of intelligent lifeforms from other worlds.

"Changing the subject, how was work?" Sam asked.

"Great." Chloe reassured, sitting down next to him, fighting the urge to gulp at their proximity. "So, uh, what's all this?"

"These are my and my father's collection of books of demons and monsters." He replied. "I usually only go with the information in his journal, since it summarizing almost everything in these books by name, description, and how to kill, but I thought it'd be better if you went through the basics. Starting with demons."

She blinked. "You're going to teach me about demons?" For some reason, instead of being horrified she was excited. "Really?"

He grinned crookedly at her, chuckling slightly, before that surprised expression covered his face again. It was as if he hadn't smiled in a long time, and it was _weird_ for him to do so.

His gaze turned curious once more as he watched her before he shook his head and grabbed a book, opening it. "When my father taught my brother and I about this, this was the first book he used. I'll follow his guidelines as best as possible. Stop me any time you have a question, okay?"

Chloe nodded, getting comfortable in the sofa as she listened to Sam as he taught her about demons, leaning the classification of the hierarchy of demons, their powers and weakness, attributes, names, and derivations. The 'class' went slow because every couple of minutes Chloe found herself interrupting, asking questions, but instead of being annoyed Sam just grinned, seeming impressed by her questions, and answering them to the best of his knowledge.

He still didn't know much about demons either, most of what he knew gleaned form either his father, self experience, or from Ruby.

"So if I say _Christo_ someone possessed will react by flinching and their eyes going momentarily demonic?" Chloe asked, intrigued by that little piece of information.

Sam nodded.

They were now on the floor, eating the pizza that they'd ordered. Neither Chloe nor Lois were much in the cooking department, so they really didn't have anything in the cupboards other than cereal.

"And holy water hurts the demon but not the host." Chloe recapped, making sure she had that fact right.

"Yep." Sam grinned around his piece of pizza. "You're doing pretty good."

"I'm research girl, the one who has to remember _everything_ around here." Chloe responded, not at all boasting. "I had to have my mind like a steel trap."

"Rusty and illegal in 37 states?" Sam suddenly quipped, and both of them froze, surprised, before they laughed. "I made a joke." Sam muttered between laughs, shaking his head in awe.

Chloe grinned.

Sam grinned back.

And then the mood was ruined by a knock at the door.

Chloe sighed, about to get up.

But Sam beat her to it.

Gone was the smile, instead it was replaced with a steely, determined stance as he headed towards the door. Chloe had noticed the way he moved, as if ready to face any predator on the other side of the door, and she couldn't help but let herself admire that fine ass.

_Great. I've become a pervert_. She groaned slightly and threw herself on the floor. _I've been living too long with Lois!_

Oh, if Lois had been here she'd have eaten Sam _alive_, the guy wouldn't have had a chance!

And something inside of Chloe went queasy at the thought and was glad her cousin was gone for a whole month---whereas earlier on in the day she'd been sulking about the very same reason.

"Yes?" Sam's voice wasn't extremely harsh, but it wasn't welcoming at all.

Tilting her head to the side to get a better view of whom could have gotten such a cold reception from her guest, Chloe blinked when she saw Lana Lang. Her gaze then went to Sam's face in surprise, seeing his cool gaze, seeming completely unaffected by the petite female who seemed to have the power to make every man around her fall head over heels and psychotic over her seconds after meeting her.

Lana herself seemed surprised, but whether it was at the cool greeting or the fact that there was a handsome strange guy (or as Lois would have put it **UFO**: **Unidentified Fuckable Object of lust)** in Chloe's apartment was up for debate. "Uh, _hi_. I'm Lana Lang, Chloe's friend. Is she, uh, home?" She paused. "I thought Lois was gone."

Chloe cringed.

Was it really so surprising to think that _Chloe_ might have a gorgeous guy with her? Why immediately assume that _Lois_ was the one in here with Sam?

"I'm Sam." The tall male announced, stepping out of the way to show Chloe lying down on the floor, amidst books. "Chloe, you have a visitor."

"Yeah, I realized." She flinched, standing up. "Uh, _hi_ Lana. What brings you here?"

"Chloe." Lana blinked, surprised, before smiling and stepping into the apartment over the discreet line of salt Sam had placed all around the interior of Chloe's abode. "How are you doing?"

Chloe could read the look in Lana's eyes.

It said _Who is he? Tell! Tell!_

"Fine Lana, and you?" Chloe asked.

"Uhm, well, I'm okay, I think." Lana sent Sam a quick look before returning her attention to Chloe. "I'd wanted to, uh, _talk_ to you about some things, but you're busy at the moment with your _friend_."

Chloe knew what Lana wanted to 'talk' to her about. The Clark/Lana saga was still going strong, with them breaking up "for good" one week and getting back together the next. It was getting on Chloe's nerves because while it was their lives they liked to involve her in it too much. Whenever they'd fight Lana would come to her to complain, _Clark_ would come to her to complain, and despite knowing that she was friends with _both_ of them they kept acting _betrayed_ that she was still on good terms with the _other_ person.

"So…what are you guys…uh…_reading_?" Lana asked, bending down and picking up one of the books, raising an eyebrow when she realized the title was in Latin. "Uh, Chlo, are you learning a new language or something?"

"You could say that." Chloe smiled easily, hiding the fact that she was nervous. Sure, she'd given Lana the anti-possession necklace, but that didn't mean that she'd really explained it or the reason _behind_ it to the brunette.

She hadn't wanted to.

Because _somehow_ Lana would find a way to have it all revolving around _her_. She mightn't do it on purpose, but that was just how Lana functioned, and Clark functioned the very same way. If they found out about the existence of demons they'd both decide that Lana was a target and needed to be protected.

Then again, with Lana's track record when it came to possessions, kidnapping, and attempted murders, well, they might have a point.

Still, to save herself the headache, Chloe and left Lana and Clark very much out of the loop, with only Lois as her sole confidant---although Oliver _did_ have more inside knowledge on the topic than Clark and Lana.

"So, you're her tutor?" Lana asked, turning to Sam, still holding the book. "What got you interested in Latin?"

"Family hobby." Sam announced coolly, standing by the _still_ opened door. He leaned against the wall, arms folded over his chest, looking impatient yet trying to hide it bravely.

"Oh. Mine used to go to the Talon every weekend when it was still a theatre." Lana announced, looking through the book curiously, making a face when she saw the obscure, demonic looking pictures. She closed it, shrugging, before returning her attention to Sam. "They were killed right before my eyes during the meteor shower when I was a kid."

"I'm sorry for your loss." And Sam _did_ seem sorry, but that didn't mean that he didn't seem less impatient.

Lana nodded, completely oblivious to anything but her story. "But my Aunt Nell took good care of me, and when she left Chloe and Gabe took me in." She grinned at Chloe. "They're like family to me."

Chloe smiled back.

Lana had a _really_ sweet side to her, which was probably the only reason Chloe was still her friend despite her sometimes _very _self-centered side.

"So, Chlo, learnt any words yet?" Lana asked, referring to the book.

"Yep." The blonde nodded. "_Christo_."

Lana blinked. "Sounds like _Christ_."

"Because it _is_, in _Latin_." Chloe explained slowly before taking the book from her friend's hand and placing it back on the coffee table. "I don't mean to throw you out, Lan, but---."

"No, no, don't worry!" Lana announced, heading towards the door. "You're _studying_, totally understandable." She grinned, sending Sam a long look before returning her gaze to Chloe. "I, uh, I'll call you tomorrow."

_Oh, I __**know**__ you will._

And with that, Lana closed the door behind her and left.

Chloe sighed, beat. "Come on, let's continue this until her curiosity gets the better of her anger against Clark and she calls him to ask him if _he_ knew I was studying Latin and didn't think to tell _her_."

"Clark?" Sam asked, frowning at the thought of another interruption.

"Her boyfriend, my childhood best friend, _extremely_ overprotective, Lana has him wrapped around her pinky and knows it." Chloe waved that off as she sat back down and grabbed the book Sam had been translating for her. "So who's the demon in the highest point in the hierarchy that you've come face to face with?"

"Easy." Sam announced, sitting down next to her so he could look at the book as well. "That would be _Lilith_. I was once told that you didn't get much higher than her, that if you did you were digging into Lucifer territory."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Lucifer is _real_?"

"I'm hoping that was only a comparison to give an idea about how powerful she is." Sam admitted, turning to look at her. "But talking about Lilith, she's different from most demons, one of the biggest differences is that when she shows her demon's eyes, they're _white_, not black that normal demons."

"So black eyes are lower class demons and the lighter the eyes the higher they are in the hierarchy?" Chloe asked. Seeing the surprised look on Sam's face she explained her question. "Normal demons, black eyes, Azazel, higher up, yellow eyes, Lilith _higher_ than Azazel, _white_ eyes."

Sam frowned for a moment before running his fingers through his hair. "I---I hadn't thought---I hadn't made the connection." His blue/green eyes turned on her as if he was seeing her for the first time before he grinned, shook his head, and reached over for his father's old journal. "I'm going to make a note of that and ask Ruby about it later. I can't believe I never noticed that before."

"Maybe you were just too close to the subject." Chloe responded. "And all you needed were a fresh pair of eyes."

Sam looked up from where he'd been writing in the journal, silent, before smiling and looking back down, continuing to write.

Not sure _why_ she felt she'd made a breakthrough with him, Chloe just contented herself to the wonderful feeling, grinning like an idiot. She didn't know why his opinion of her mattered so much, he was probably with Ruby _anyway_.

She reached for her last piece of pizza and began to nibble on it contentedly, enjoying this study session. Usually when something happened she was left to do the research while Clark did the whole saving of the world (or Lana) part, so it was amazing to have found someone who was as good as, and who enjoyed research and learning as much as she did.

Suddenly there was a strong knock on the door.

Chloe groaned. "That's Clark. Lana must have called him at the farm."

Sam frowned from where he was writing. "She just left five minutes ago. It'd be impossible for him to get the phone call and reach here this quickly."

Once again Sam was on the alert, and Chloe couldn't help but feel sorry for him because of all the things that'd happened in his life to make him this suspicious human waiting for an attack at every knock.

"He's fast." Chloe announced cryptically as she forced herself to her feet and walked to the door, gazing through the peephole and smirking when she saw Clark on the other side. "_Told_ you." She sing-songed to Sam before opening the door to Clark Kent. "Hey Clark, what a coincidence to have you and Lana come within _minutes_ of each other."

A sheepish expression crossed those baby blues before Clark's gaze went to Sam like a heat seeking missile. "Hey, I'm Clark Kent, Chloe's best friend. You are?"

Chloe shook her head. Clark was as subtle as a flashing neon sign.

Sam frowned, standing. "Sam." Like with Lana, he didn't give his last name. He was _that_ cautious.

"How long have you been friends with Chloe?" Clark asked, trying to sound innocent.

"_Clark_." Chloe groaned, turning to her friend. She loved him, she really did, but sometimes she just wanted to choke him. With Kryptonite. "Clark, Sam and I have been Internet buddies for a while now, we've had mutual interest with dead languages and researching things and teaching me Latin was just an excuse for us to meet face to face."

Sam blinked, looking impressed at how easily she'd woven that tale.

Clark frowned slightly. "Why didn't you tell me you were writing someone?" _He could be dangerous_…the words didn't need to be spoken.

"Because I like to have _some_ secrets." Chloe announced, feeling like she should just sigh again. Clark did that to her sometimes. "Would you like some pizza?"

Clark looked around, eyes narrowed, at the books, at Sam, and then his eyes went wide. "Chloe, can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

Knowing that in his overprotective state Clark had used his x-ray vision on the books and Sam, Chloe sighed, wondering what he'd seen that'd worried him so much.

"What is it, Clark?" Chloe asked as she stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"He's got a gun on him, Chlo." Clark whispered. "He's dangerous, we have to get you out to safety and then I'll come back and---."

"Clark Kent will you _stop?_" Chloe growled, not having the patience for this, but knowing that he was doing it out of his love for her and his inane need to be constantly looking out for her. "I _know_ he's packing heat, he told me and asked me if it was okay and that he'd put it away if it made me uncomfortable, but I understand that he feels more comfortable with it and I don't care."

"Comfortable?" Clark asked, obviously surprised and confused. "Exactly why is he using a gun and why would he feel more comfortable with it?"

And she made a quick decision. "He's a bounty hunter."

Clark blinked. "A _bounty hunter_?"

"Yep." Chloe nodded. "Family business."

"So he's a bounty hunter who is fluent in _Latin_." Clark was obviously trying to wrap his head around that concept.

"Family _hobby_." Chloe was doing her best not to sweat.

"That's one interesting family." Clark murmured to himself before sighing. "Are you sure he's okay? Have you ran a check on him? Are you _sure_ he's not a metahuman, possessed, or just plain _psychotic_?"

She grinned, reaching forwards and hugging Clark close, surprising him by the unexpected move. "I love you, you know that, right, you big overprotective alien teddy bear, you?"

Clark gave in and chuckled, hugging her back. "I love you too, Chlo." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm sorry for always doing this to you, but you're my only friend and if anything ever happened to you because I wasn't paying attention---."

"Won't happen, _trust_ me." Chloe grinned, pulling back enough to grin up to his face.

Clark grinned back down.

The door opened. "Chloe, your cellular is ring---." Sam paused in the doorway, a frown on his face as he watched them.

Chloe didn't think much of it since he always seemed to be frowning when other people were around. "Thanks." She turned her attention back to Clark and stood on her tiptoes as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "I'm okay. Now go and suck up to Lana before I have to listen to the two of you whining about each other _for days_ before the glorious make up."

Clark blushed. "I don't _whine_."

"Yes. You _do_. It's like a _super power_ of yours." Chloe teased him with a cheeky grin. Letting go she stepped back and stood next to Sam, whose body was tense, his face emotionless. "Try keep the peace for more than a month this time."

Blushing darker, mumbling about not being a whiner and being able to _not_ fight with his girlfriend for more than a month, and with a wave to Sam, Clark turned and trudged away.

Chloe snorted and shook her head at her best friend before turning and going back inside the apartment, picking up her cellular and wincing at the number. "She called _Lois_."

"Lana?" Sam asked, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah. She went all out." Chloe mumbled as the cellular began to ring loudly in her hand. "Oh _bother_." Sighing, the blonde answered the phone. "Hey Lois."

"_Who's the gorgeous but suspicious hunk with dubious choice in books sitting in our living room that Lana felt was suspicious enough to call me all the way in Florida about_?" Lois didn't even bother with a hello. "_What's his name? Why haven't I heard of him before? Why did __**Lana **__get to see him before me?"_

Chloe rubbed her forehead, stressed. "He's Sam."

There was a moment's silence. "_Ruby's Sam_?"

She nodded, then remembered that Lois couldn't see her. "Yes, Ruby's Sam."

"_Okay, now I understand your sudden desire to learn __**Latin**__ of all things—__**and**__ the 'freaky' pictures in the book_." Lois announced, snorting. She then went serious. "_You okay?_"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She was wondering what it was about her that made those around her so overprotective though. Even _Lana_, Ms. Must Be Protected At All Times, was calling up people trying to figure out who was all alone with Chloe and if he was _psychotic_.

"_Well, I'd like to know more, but I have an appointment in ten with the first person to spot chupachupa over here, so I'll call later for all the nitty gritty_." Lois sighed.

"Okay, have a good interview."

"_Thanks_." And with that, Lois hung up.

Chloe grinned and put down her phone, turning to Sam. "Okay, that _should_ be it with the nosy interruptions. Wanna keep studying or would you rather do something else? Like rest?"

Sam looked around, uncomfortable.

He obviously wanted to say something, but didn't know how to say it, which surprised Chloe. Sam gave off the air sometimes of not really caring about how he came off, like he was tired and just didn't care about anything anymore.

"So, do you _own_ a Winchester?" Chloe asked, breaking the silence with the first question to come to her mind.

Sam blinked, looking surprised, before he grinned. "Yeah, actually we do. Dad said it would be sacrilegious not to at least have _one_."

The blonde grinned. "We have a shooting range close to the DP, you should teach me to shoot sometime. You'd have thought I would learn to shoot before given how many times my life has been in danger in the past, but I never got the opportunity."

For a moment Sam was emotionless, and then he grinned. "Okay then, I'll teach you everything you need to know."

Not exactly sure _why _she was suddenly blushing, Chloe cleared her throat nervously and picked up the book they'd been studying. "Okay, let's pick up where we started." She sat down on the sofa.

Sam was still for a moment before going to sit next to her, and although they'd been sitting close all evening somehow this felt _different_. "You ready?"

She turned and realized their faces were _way_ closer than they'd ever been. "Uhm, _yeah_." She looked away nervously, focusing her gaze on the book.

_He's only doing this because he feels guilty and needs to redeem himself somehow and you're his ticket to that redemption. Do __**not**__ fall in love with him. You're only going to get your heart broken __**and**__ your ass kicked by a jealous demon._

So deep in her thoughts Chloe didn't notice the way Sam's gaze lingered on her face before he looked away, cleared his throat, and began to teach her from the book once more.

Somehow it just wasn't the same after that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey!**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

**Wanna thank **renaid, JD Midnight, Nindira, Idril-Lune, Kit Merlot, babyshan211, NiminariAmriath, SheDevilJen, Stephycats7785 **and **CamFan4Ever** for reviewing the previous chapter.**

_Prompt word for this chapter:___71. Precognition

Chloe/Sam

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night had been informative and surprisingly _fun_. They'd gone to their respective beds late into the night and Chloe had found herself sleeping better than she had in a long time. She'd _so_ well she'd _overslept_, and because of that she'd rushed to her bathroom cursing faulty alarm clocks.

One of the many good things about Kahn being forcefully retired was that Perry White had taken over the Daily Planet as Editor In Chief, and unlike Kahn, Perry liked Chloe and _wasn't_ looking for a reason to fire her.

Staggering out of the bathroom, deciding that there was no time to do anything other than run a brush through her hair rapidly while driving, Chloe stopped dead in her tracks when she reached her kitchen.

Sam Winchester stood wearing Lois' apron (which was black and said _Screw Kissing The Cook, Just Screw 'Em_), pulling the frying pan off of the fire and shoveled the fluffy, heavenly looking omelet onto a plate filled with French toast dribbled with a little maple syrup and next to a cup of steaming coffee.

"Morning." Sam announced, grinning, looking completely at ease in the kitchen, still holding onto the frying pan. "I went out and bought some things at the store this morning while you were sleeping and decided to make you breakfast as a thank you for letting me stay here while I find a place of my own."

Oh God.

He'd cooked for her.

_How am I __**not**__ supposed to fall in love like this?_

"That's for _me_?" Chloe whispered, looking ravenously at the food. How long had it been since she'd had something homemade?

"Yeah." Sam nodded, smile slipping slightly. "You don't like it?"

"No, no!" She quickly sat down on the stool and grabbed the utensils. "I'm just in shock. No one's ever cooked for me before." Cutting a piece of the omelet she brought it to her mouth and stifled a moan at the taste of ambrosia of the gods.

Sam watched her eating for a minute and grinned before turning his back on her and placing the frying pan in the already half-filled sink. He reached for the washing liquid and the scrubbing brush when suddenly his whole body went tense and his hands went to his head.

"Sam?" Chloe frowned when she heard a muffled groan of pain, and dropped her fork when Sam sunk to the floor, crying out in agony. "_Sam_!"

Off of the stool in seconds Chloe had rounded the counter and was on her knees in front of him, not sure whether to touch him or not, not knowing what was happening.

Sam curled up in a ball on the floor, agonized groans guttural and deep escaping his lips.

"_Sam_…" Close to tears, Chloe knew that she should be calling the ambulance, but some instinct deep inside of her commanded her to not leave his side, and she draped herself over him, hugging him tightly. "It's going to be alright Sam, it's going to be alright."

She didn't know what was happening or how she could tell him it was going to be alright, but he seemed to be calming somewhat under her touch, so she closed her eyes and continued to whisper to him, rubbing her hands over his skin soothingly. Chloe whimpered in pain when he gripped her arm with one of his tightly, nearly cutting the circulation, but she endured it.

She was helping him.

She just knew it.

A cry of surprise escaped her lips when Sam brought to towards him violently, wrapping his arms around her so tightly it was painful as he hid his face in the crook of her neck, his groans of agony against her skin. Chloe bit back her own pain and wrapped her arms around him, running her hands up and down his back slowly.

"It's okay Sammy." She whispered into his ear. "It's going to be okay."

Whatever she was doing seemed to be working, because Sam's cries died down to nothing, and then his body slowly relaxed until he let go of her and leaned back heavily against the cupboard.

On her knees in front of him, Chloe surprised herself by reached forwards and brushing the hair out of his pale face. "Sammy?" She whispered, willing him to look at her, so worried. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Sam looked up at her, eyes dark. "You're not going to work today."

"Huh?" Confused, Chloe didn't understand what one thing had to do with the other. "What are you talking about? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

Sam's hand shot out and grabbed hers, pulling her towards him, eyes darker and narrowed, bringing her so close towards him that she could feel him breathing. "You're _not_ going to work today."

She knew she should be scared.

She had a near stranger in her home, manhandling her with a crazed, dark look in his eyes, but the only emotion Chloe was fighting this moment was _arousal_. Sam had easily slid her towards him on the tiled floor and she was kneeling between his knees, both of them were breathing hard.

At least Sam had an excuse.

He'd just had some sort of attack.

What was _her_ defense for suddenly finding it hard to breathe and getting obviously flustered?

_He must think I'm some sort of __**skank**__. He nearly dies and I get horny!_

"Call your boss and tell him your taking the day off." Sam told her.

"_Why_?" She asked, cursing herself for how _breathy_ her voice was. "What _happened_ to you?"

Had---had his gaze just darted to her lips?

Sam gave a little growl and let go of her, looking away, closing his eyes tightly. "I---the demon blood in me gave me some abilities. I---I have visions."

Chloe blinked, breaking out of her cloud of lust. "_Visions_."

He still wouldn't look at her, a muscle jumping in his cheek. "Yes."

"What just happened…was you getting a vision?" Chloe asked, although the answer was obvious so she didn't wait for one. "What did you see? Why shouldn't I go to work today?"

"We need to look for someone you know, short, skinny, blonde, male, not very good looking." He responded.

"Jimmy?" Chloe asked, worried, figuring out immediately who Sam was talking about from the description. "Why do we need to find my ex boyfriend?"

Sam's eyes narrowed. "_That_ was your ex boyfriend?"

"_He_, yes." Chloe nodded, not exactly understanding his reaction. "We met during high school while we were interning at the Daily Planet." She looked away from Sam, blushing. "Lost our virginities together in the copier room."

There was a low growl.

Eyes widening, Chloe turned towards Sam in surprise.

Had he just----?

He was glaring at her.

Why was he--?

"We have to find him right away." Sam announced, looking away. "He's going to be in trouble, I didn't see exactly what it was, but I heard him calling you for help. That's how I knew you know him."

Chloe, realizing that Jimmy was in danger, stood to her feet rapidly and left Sam on the floor, heading towards her bag and searching frantically for her phone. Finding it she dialed the number by heart and pressing the speakerphone she listened to the sound of the dialtone.

Sam picked himself up from the floor and went to the sink, leaning back against it, characteristically silent as the call continued to ring.

"Pick up, James." Chloe whispered, forgetting all about her little skankitude with Sam moments ago, her whole being focused on her ex. "Pick _up_!"

And he did. "_Bright Eyes?_"

She sighed with relief, smiling. "_Jimmy_, gees, am I glad you picked up."

"You okay Chlo?" Jimmy asked, worried. "You sound worried."

"I am." She reassured. "How are you?"

"You're worried about me?" He seemed utterly pleased by that piece of news. "That's sweet of you, Bright Eyes."

She looked up when she saw Sam scribble something on the notepad that'd spilled out from her bag and onto the table when she'd gone searching for her phone, reading what he'd written.

_Keep him out of the office._

"Hey Jimmy, I just got a tip from an anonymous source about something weird going on around the Kawatche Caves in Smallville and I remembered how much you liked them when I took you there last time---."

"Yeah, that trip _was_ memorable." Jimmy chuckled a _bit_ too tellingly.

Chloe blushed, refusing to look at Sam, horrified. "Uh, _yeah_. Look, a friend and I are going to check it out, and I was wondering if you could come along. It'd be great if we find something that we could have photographic proof."

"A friend?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "He was there when I got the tip and he's interested in maybe interning at the Daily Planet so this would be a great time to show him how _real_ reporters do it."

Sam raised an eyebrow at her.

She gave him a '_what did you expect me to say?'_ look.

There was a moment's silence before Jimmy responded. "Cool. I'll be there as soon as the traffic allows, and I'll phone in the Chief to let him know we're out on a story."

"Great Jimmy, thanks."

"Anything for you, Bright Eyes."

Hanging up, Chloe sighed in relief before frowning. "Now I have to think up something to tell Jimmy, something news worthy. Bu _what_?"

Sam still had his eyebrow raised. "_Bright Eyes_?"

"What?" Chloe asked, blushing. "_You_ never got a weird name from any girlfriend?"

He thought it over before shaking his head. "Nope. It was mostly just 'Sam'."

"Yeah, well, you went out with uncreative girls then." She sniffed, grabbing her bag. "Come on, let's go. We have to get to the Kawatche Caves before Jimmy does _and_ have a story he'll believe."

Sam took off his apron and went to his room, bringing out his pack, going through the contents before looking in her direction. "We're taking _my_ car."

Chloe smiled when she remembered the beautiful '67 Chevy Impala. "What? Are you waiting for me to complain?" She scoffed. "Have you _seen_ the beauty you drive?"

Sam was silent for a moment. "Dean would have liked you."

Unwilling to let him fall into a depressed mood, Chloe grinned. "Thanks."

Sam watched her thoughtfully before shaking his head with a small yet existent smile as they left the apartment, destination the Kawatche Caves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His car was _cool_.

Chloe had fallen in love with it once she'd gotten inside, and when she'd looked inside and found some AC/DC cassettes she'd decided that she was in heaven. She wasn't much for Metalica, but AC/DC?

Placing one of the cassettes into the player she'd laughed and shook back and forth, dancing around in her seat, singing the words to _TNT_. She couldn't believe that Sam listened to this music, he didn't look like a guy who'd appreciate AC/DC, but she guessed that maybe it was just a part of his mystery.

So into the song and enjoying herself as it turned into _It's A Long Way To The Top (If You Wanna Rock & Roll)_, Chloe didn't notice the way Sam was watching her, his expression a mixture of nostalgia and amusement.

"My brother would have _definitely_ liked you."

Sending him a curious glance, she noticed the fork in the road and pointed which direction to go. She'd already given him the basic directions to get to the caves, but did so again just in case.

They made it to the caves and Sam asked her to stay in the car while he went to check things out and 'prepare'. Chloe had fought that saying that this was _her _territory, but after being threatened to be tied to her seat she'd sulked and stayed inside…at least until Sam disappeared inside of the caves with his bag filled with mysterious thingymagigers she was just _dying_ to examine.

Getting out of the Impala, Chloe rounded to the back and popped open the trunk. It looked ordinary. And then she found the lever to the fake bottom and discovered Sam Winchester's weapons cache.

Grinning like a child on Christmas day Chloe went through the guns, stakes, and other things as well that she had no idea _what_ they were but intended on asking Sam as soon as he came back. She noticed an intricate symbol drawn on the inside of the hood of the trunk, and wondered what it was and what it meant.

Picking up a bottle of water, she opened the lid and smelt it. She _guessed_ that it might be holy water, but it didn't seem different from her tap water, so she wasn't too sure.

Hearing the sound of Jimmy's car, Chloe quickly closed the lid of the trunk and turned, realizing belatedly that she still had the container with water in her hand.

"Bright Eyes!" Jimmy called happily, parking and coming towards her, camera hanging around his neck. "I'm here and ready to help you make front page!"

Grinning, Chloe was glad that she and her ex had managed to stay friends even though their short relationship had gone nowhere. "Jimmy!"

"I'm glad you called me." Jimmy announced, coming towards her with a grin. "I was going to approach you at work today."

"Really? Why? Got a lead yourself?" Chloe asked, hoping that was true, because since _her_ lead was made up they'd _need_ a good story.

"No, just missed you is all." Jimmy announced, smiling. His gaze went to her bottle of water. "Great! You brought water! I'm so thirsty!"

Chloe's eyes widened as Jimmy took the bottle from her, unscrewed the top, and took huge, greedy gulps of the water…

…and then his body froze before Jimmy dropped the bottle of water and shrieked in pain, collapsing to the ground, steam seeming to rise from his body.

"_Jimmy_?" Chloe whispered.

He turned to her, eyes black as the night, mouth foaming as he clutched his stomach, the holy water wrecking havoc to the demon within Jimmy Olsen. "You _bitch_!" He shrieked in agony, rolling on the ground, grip on his stomach tightening. "How did you _know_?"

She _hadn't_!

But just like the last time luck had been on her side and the demon had revealed itself.

"SAM!" Reaching down quickly for the bottle, Chloe poured the rest of the water on Jimmy, trembling at the sound of the shriek. "GET OUT HERE!"

The demon screamed in agony, the sound so inhuman it nearly made her knees buckle.

Sam hurried out from the cave, freezing when he saw Jimmy at her feet, steaming and screaming despite the foam that covered his lips. In a second Sam had regained control over his surprise and was by her side.

The demon looked up at Sam and Jimmy's eyes widened in horror. "Its _you_." And with that Jimmy threw his head back and the black mass Chloe remembered all too well erupted violently from his mouth as the demon fled.

In seconds it was gone, and Jimmy was left on the ground, coughing, looking around him in confusion. "Bright Eyes?" He asked, wiping at the foam on his mouth and sitting up on the ground. "What---what happened? What am I doing here?"

Chloe frowned, sitting down. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Jimmy frowned, scratching his head. "Last thing I remember was hearing the phone ring. And then nothing."

Chloe closed her eyes and bent her head. They'd been too late to warn him. By the time he'd picked up the phone he'd already been possessed.

And she knew _why_ he'd been targeted.

_Me_.

She sighed.

_I'm so sorry, Jimmy. This is my fault. I should have thought that they might have gone after you and gotten you a necklace too._

"---and then you fell and hit your head." Sam announced, obviously in the middle of 'explaining' things to Jimmy.

The photographer scratched his head. "It's not _sore_, but mom always told me I was hardheaded anyway." He looked up at Sam. "Don't tell me, you're a _Kansas_ boy, aren't you?"

Sam blinked in surprise, nodding. "I was born in Lawrence."

Chloe turned to look at him in surprise.

He was born in _Lawrence_?

That was only a couple of hours drive from here!

"I knew it." Jimmy sighed, accepting Sam's help up and craning his head back slightly to take in Sam's full height, smiling wryly. "They grow 'em big in Kansas."

Sam looked confused.

Chloe, though, understood the reference.

Jimmy looked from Chloe to Sam and back before sighing. "Well Bright---_Chloe_---since the investigation was a bust and I somehow knocked myself out for a second, I think I'm just going to go home and call in sick, okay?"

"Okay." Chloe nodded, smiling guiltily at him. "Drive safe Jimmy."

"You too, Chloe." He gave Sam a once over. "Take care of her." And with that he walked towards his car, got in, and drove away.

Sam then turned on Chloe. "I thought I told you to stay in the car?"

"Well, if I _had_ I wouldn't have had the holy water and we wouldn't have known until too late that he was possessed." Chloe replied.

Sam sighed, looking away. "I actually had a feeling from the vision that he might have been possessed. I was making a Devil's Trap when you called for me."

"A Devil's Trap?" Chloe asked, intrigued.

Sam shook his head at her before motioning with his chin towards the Impala. "I'll tell you all about it when we get back to your apartment."

"But I have to work today." She pouted. "And _you_ are going to have to drop me off to work, so you can tell me all about it on the way there. And while you're at it, you can tell me about these visions of yours."

For a second Sam looked like he was going to be difficult about it, then he sent her a sideways glance and nodded. "Okay. Deal. Let's go get you to your job before you get fired."

As they walked back to the Impala, Chloe couldn't help but smile.

She didn't know what there was to be so happy about, but she _was_…happy.

And that was all that mattered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey!**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

_This is written for my Livejournal Paranormal25 150 prompt table. Prompt word of the day:__** 30. Ghost Lights.**_

Wanna thank _ChamberlinofMusic, SheDevilJen, skauble, LaLaShivers, Kit Merlot, renaid, Idril-Lune, Hikari Sakura chan, CamFan4Ever, violent-smurf, babyshan211, Stephycats7785 _and_ JD Midnight_ for reviewing the previous chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She wanted to concentrate on her lesson, she _really_ did, but it was hard when she realized how _intimate_ learning to shoot could be. Something inside her mind was suspicious, wondering if _everyone_ who was taught to shoot had to be rearranged and touched as many times as she had, but she pushed that doubt away as stupid.

She was just probably _really_ bad at this.

"No, if you hold it like that then when you shoot the force will jerk the handle back into this part of your chest here and it'll hurt." Sam announced patiently, coming behind her and fixing the position of the butt of the rifle, his arms around her, his breath at her ear.

Chloe's eyes dropped closed and her mouth opened in a silent gasp as her body tingled where it met his. Her heart was beating frantically in her ears and it was all she could do to keep her breathing normal.

"You're too tense." He whispered close to her ear, his breath tickling her, causing heat to jolt up her spine.

_Great_.

She was getting goose bumps.

"_Relax_."

How the hell was she supposed to relax while his arms were around her body and his breath was on her ear turning her on like she'd never been turned on before? She felt like she was developing a fever and the pounding in her ears was becoming unbearable.

If she didn't get control over herself or caused a distraction Sam was going to get over his male obliviousness and realize his effect on her…and he'd probably _laugh_, and Chloe just wouldn't be able to take being laughed at.

So she pulled the trigger.

The shot went wide, not even hitting the target, and as Sam had predicted, the rifle jerked backwards and hit her hard against her tender flesh, bruising her. And since she was so tense it made it even worse.

"_Ouch_!" Chloe groaned, turning and shoving the rifle into Sam's arms, successfully putting something between them before she made a fool of herself. "That _hurt_!"

Sam was silent and still for a moment before shaking his head. "I told you to relax."

"I _couldn't_!" She snapped and turned so that her back was to him, taking in a deep breath, closing her eyes, doing some of those breathing techniques Lois would do while performing Tai Chi.

She needed to calm down.

There was _no_ reason for her to be so worked up.

Sam was being a good guy and teaching her something she'd _asked_ him to. It wasn't _his_ fault that she'd suddenly become a total _skank_ since she'd met him and felt like jumping his bones every time he came near her.

_Calm down. He has a girlfriend. I think._

She wasn't exactly sure what the relationship between him and the demon Ruby was, but every time she worked up her courage to ask him something happened and she couldn't get the question out. Maybe deep down inside she really didn't _want_ to take the risk of him confirming her suspicion about him and Ruby.

There was _no way_ she could compete with the gorgeous and _competent_ demon who she was _sure_ could fire off a rifle without all this hassle.

Chloe growled, her calming techniques going bust at that last thought.

So deep in her thoughts, Chloe hadn't noticed Sam watching her carefully before resting the rifle against their little booth and cracking his hands before bringing them down on her shoulder. A little cry escaped her lips at the unexpected touch, and she went tense all over, not exactly sure what was going on and not brave enough to turn around and figure it out.

"You're too _tense_." Sam admonished in an odd voice, beginning to work his fingers over the material of her shirt. He'd come to pick her up right after work that day and had taken her here to practice, and he seemed very invested in this training.

He was even _massaging_ her for crying out loud.

But instead of relaxing her it was only working her up more. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep her moan silent at the feeling, knowing her heartbeat was ridiculously fast right about now.

"You're only going to hurt yourself if you continue practicing like this." Sam explained, working his way from her neck to her shoulder blades, each sweep of his thumbs striking a match of fire and a mixture of pain and relief as he worked at her knots, relaxing her slowly against her own will.

Giving into the feeling, Chloe felt her eyes close as she gave a little whimper at the pleasure as Sam continued to massage back up her shoulder, his thumbs slipping into the inside of the neck of her shirt, making contact with her skin. His calluses rubbed against her silky soft skin, and Chloe whimpered louder, her voice husky with need.

But she just didn't notice.

It was taking all of her effort to just continue _breathin_g as his pleasurable assault continued, and she barely noticed when his hands slipped from her shoulders down her arms, or that there was heat at her back, his scent surrounding her…or that there was harsh breathing at her neck.

"I just don't get it." Someone in the booth next to theirs said, jolting both back into awareness and Chloe jerked away, heart racing, face inflamed, thanking all heavens for her back being to Sam so he couldn't see the look on her face. "I mean, there _has_ to be an explanation for them."

"I don't know, but they creep me out." The other person in his booth announced. "But they appeared since yesterday, and haven't left. We haven't seen anything like this before."

Chloe, her investigative side getting the better of her embarrassed and turned on one, turned towards the thin wall separating the different booth, tilting her head slightly, trying to hear the conversation better.

"People are calling them _ghost lights_, and while I scoffed at it when I first heard it I can't find another explanation for it." The first replied, sounding confused. "I mean, there's just balls of light that are appearing all around Metropolis and I heard its happening in Smallville as well."

"The Police Department over there called in reports as well?" His partner asked, obviously concerned.

"Yep." The first replied. "Its unnerving. Firstly for three days it was unnaturally shadowy and dark, and ever since yesterday these unexplained globes of light are appearing everywhere?"

"I hate to sound religious, but this sounds like something that would have my grandmother talking about the apocalypse."

"Who fucking believes that shit anymore Larry?" The first snorted, disgusted.

"Well, _something_ is happening, that's obvious Frank." The second defended.

"But the fucking _apocalypse_?" He sounded like he was sneering.

"Okay, maybe that was an overkill." Larry admitted. "But whatever it is, it's happening around here. Has anywhere else in Kansas have this happen?"

"Nope, just us and Smallville." Frank answered. "I'm taking my kids to see them tonight."

"You're taking Suzie and Mark to see the unexplained lights?" Larry sounded horrified. "What if its _aliens_?"

"What the _fuck_ Larry? First the apocalypse and now an _invasion_? What are you? _High_?"

"Where do you think the X-files gets their information?" Larry wanted to know. "The truth is out there, my friend."

Frank snorted in disbelief.

"So, have you heard where the biggest congregation of these lights are centered?" Larry wanted to know.

"Yeah. In Smallville. Some place called Crater Lake. That's where I'm taking the Missus and the kids." Frank announced.

"If you get taken by the aliens, tell me all about it, unless you're returned fifty years from now. I'll probably have already be dead by then."

"You're the weirdest partner the Police Department has _ever_ given me, Larry. I want you to know that."

"Thanks Frank."

Sam and Chloe turned to each other, both thinking the same thing.

"Crater Lake?" Sam asked.

Chloe grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time they got to Crater Lake it was filled with people who'd come to see the appropriately termed 'ghost lights'. The balls of glowing balls of lights floated in a large congregation in the air above the large body of water. The place was lit up with light despite it being night.

People from Smallville, Metropolis, and camera crews were there. Chloe noticed Cat Grant, the gossip columnist of the Daily Planet, standing there with her notepad, pen, and photographer. Obviously she'd been assigned to this case for some reason, and Chloe wondered what'd prompted Perry to do that.

There was someone from the Inquisitor as well.

Chloe grinned.

She knew Lois was going to have a fit when she realized that something like this had happened where she was living here in Smallville and she hadn't even been here to cover it. She'd be _especially_ ticked if this lead about the Chupacabra turned out to be false.

"Should we be worried?" Chloe whispered to Sam, who stood next to her protectively, eyes dark and on those around them, as if expecting black eyes to turn towards them any minute now.

He was silent, looking through the multitude before his gaze went to the balls of light. "Those aren't traditional ghost lights, or as they're better known as 'Will o' the Wisp'. These, these are just _staying_ there, and I don't sense anything _malevolent_ in them." He turned to look at her. "Do _you_?"

She blinked, surprised at the question. "How would _I_ know?"

"You have demon in you, you should be able to sense _something_." Sam responded before turning his gaze back to the lights. "I think this version of the ghost light is just like the shadow people three days ago. I think this is an omen."

"And omen of what?" She asked, turning towards him.

"I don't know." He responded truthfully, eyes going to the countless innocent families with children, and the news reporters. Sam's hand went to Chloe's shoulder, protectively, his thumb touching the skin of her neck.

And suddenly the ghost lights began to move from where they'd been stationary over the water. The began to move out, and before anyone could truly understand what was happening the lights were surrounding them, and a ghostly, enchanting and melancholic piece of music began to play in the air as the lights danced around the people.

At first there was a little panic, but when everyone realized that the lights were doing nothing more than dancing around them to the eerie yet breathtaking music, they watched in awe.

Chloe had to admit that she was one of those people.

Eyes wide and smile awed, Chloe watched as several lights circled in an "8" formation between her and Sam before another chain of light circled outside of those doing the '8' formation. She didn't feel whatever threat Sam must have felt to pull her tighter to him, a few of his fingers accidentally shoved under the neck of her shirt against her skin.

The contact made her shiver, but she couldn't pay much attention as the lights continued to dance around.

Reaching out her hand she watched as a light floated into it, and Chloe grinned, laughing softly as another joined it and they seemed to dance on her palm, circling each other gracefully.

She didn't notice how Sam had torn his suspicious gaze from the lights and had turned it towards her, a soft smile tilting his lips.

"_Beautiful_." Chloe whispered, entranced.

And then, in the blink of an eye, the lights all disappeared, and everything was dark with only the moon left to light the night.

People gasped in surprise, some moaned in sadness, and yet other more fanatical ones begged the 'demi gods' to take them with them.

Chloe turned to Sam, a little taken back to see that he'd already been looking at her. "That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life."

"Yeah." Sam responded with an odd look in his face. "It was."

Not exactly sure why he was looking at her like that, Chloe suddenly realized that he was still holding her and she blushed scarlet, looking away.

"Chloe!"

She looked up at Clark's voice and smiled, walking out of Sam's hold to go and hug her best friend. "Clark!"

They held each other tightly before grinning in each other's face.

"Weren't they _beautiful_?" Lana asked, appearing in the shadows behind Clark, eyes wide. "At first we were worried, but they weren't doing anything harmful. And then the music, and they danced, and it was so _beautiful_."

"I know." Chloe smiled at her female friend, who was grinning at Clark, so obviously they'd made back up. "Sam and I came immediately to see them when we overheard some people talking about it, and it was _amazing_."

Lana grinned and she turned to look behind Chloe at Sam. "Hey Sam. Nice to see you again."

Clark nodded in Sam's direction.

"Nice to see you two as well." Sam announced, coming towards them and placing an arm around Chloe's shoulder in a very casual gesture.

Chloe's eyes widened and she blushed, but then feeling the hustle and bustle of everyone around them as they turned to leave now that the ghost lights were gone, she understood. Sam was keeping an arm around her like Clark with Lana because otherwise they might be separated, and it wasn't safe.

_Maybe I can just forget that for a moment and pretend it's because he likes touching me_.

"Sure." Sam nodded, answering something Clark had asked him before turning to Chloe. "You don't mind, right?"

She blinked, not sure what they were talking about and embarrassed at having been caught zoning out. "Um, no?"

Lana grinned knowingly. "Why would Chloe mind you all coming back to the farm with us and having dinner?" She was sneaky when she had to be, helping Chloe figure out what she'd missed. The brunette turned to Clark. "We wanted to apologize for how we must have appeared to you yesterday, and were going to invite you over after we came to see the lights."

"I wonder what they were." Clark nodded, looking around them, they were now almost completely alone, the people having left while they stayed and talked.

"We should probably go." Chloe quickly intervened. "Even without freaky lights Smallville isn't safe in the _day_ much less in a remote place at night."

"_Amen_." Lana mumbled under her breath, obviously remembering all the countless times her life had been in danger. She then smiled. "Well, we'll lead the way in the truck and you guys can come behind us in Chloe's Yaris."

"Actually, we took Sam's Impala." Chloe announced sheepishly.

Clark's eyes widened. "An Impala? Those are beauties if maintained properly. Where are you guys parked?"

Sam grinned for the first time since he'd met Clark, and the two of them began to talk in front about cars and makes, leaving Chloe and Lana to follow behind.

Lana looked in shock. "_Wow_."

Chloe turned to her, confused. "Wow what?"

"He's gorgeous when he's all dark and silent and broody, but when he _smiles_?" Lana blinked, shaking her head and looping her arm around Chloe's, grinning like a conspirator in crime. "_He's sinfully delicious_!"

"Don't make Clark hear you say that." Chloe deadpanned.

Lana giggled. "Would do him some good to get jealous once in a while."

_Once in a while. __**Right**__. Try every day._

"So how are things going with you two?" Lana giggled, squeezing Chloe's arm. "I saw you two while the lights were dancing, he couldn't keep his eyes off of you! It was so sweet!"

"Huh?" Chloe asked, turning to her, surprised. "Sam was looking at me?"

"_Of course_." Lana announced as if this should be obvious. "And the light but possessive touches? So _sweet_." She pouted. "Why is Clark so passive?"

"Because you'd faint if he went all red!K on you?" Chloe guessed.

Lana thought of that for a moment and nodded. "You're probably right." She made up her face. "I never liked Kal."

"_I_ did." Chloe grinned saucily.

Lana made a face at Chloe. "Down girl. He's the alternate personality of _my_ boyfriend and I doubt _yours_ would appreciate that comment at all."

"Sam's not my boyfriend. It's not like that between us at all." Chloe responded, smile fading.

"Sure it isn't." Lana snorted, shaking her head. "Sure it isn't."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural.**

_Wanna thank __**Nindira, babyshan211, CamFan4Ever, Idril-Lune, Kit Merlot, SheDevilJen, Stephycats7785, renaid, ChamberlinofMusic, skauble**__, __**violent-smurf, sophia666, the lonely shepard **__and __**ILoveAnime89 **__for reviewing the previous chapter._

This is the last chapter of "Meeting Sam Winchester" the story will be continued in another short story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby sighed in annoyance as she tapped her foot impatiently outside of the farmhouse. Honestly, the _things_ she did for Sam! Here she was, _spying_ on him, to make sure that he didn't somehow mess this up. She was a big bad demon, there were other more important things she could do than spy on the Boy Prince, and yet here she was, fussing over him and his every move.

Honestly, the guy needed _help_.

Both he and Chloe had noticed the near _electric_ attraction, and while Chloe seemed to be trying to repress it as much as possible (something Ruby just wasn't getting) Sam was being a little bastard about it. He obviously wanted his hands all on the tiny blonde, and was doing so in very subtle ways, but he wasn't making any _definite_ moves on the girl.

This just wouldn't _do_.

Growling at how she _always _had to do things herself, Ruby watched as the four young adults laughed inside of the Kent's house. They were having a good time, with Sam's arm over the back of Chloe's chair, all enjoying whatever story it was that the mountain of a guy who Ruby had a feeling wasn't exactly human was telling. The young brunette with him was laughing, blushing, and flicking him with her napkin as he continued with the story.

Chloe and Sam turned to each other, still laughing, eyes dancing.

Ruby wondered if those two realized how much they looked at each other, or touched each other. It was aggravating.

She'd done all she could to track down the one person who could take Sam out of his annoying little depressive snit, and while Ruby was glad to see the Boy Prince laughing and in much better mood than he'd been since his brother had been dragged to hell, it just wasn't _enough_.

Of course she knew that they were making progress.

Weren't the omens showing it?

First the shadow people heralding their soon meeting and then the ghost lights heralding the slight shift in their relationship as Sam became the Alpha protector, his feelings making his desire to protect Chloe different than those he'd started off with.

And Ruby was glad.

It meant the plan was going well.

Sam would get his Chloe and stop annoying Ruby with what Dean had accurately called his 'emo-ness', and then with a _reason_ for doing what he must do, Sam would be easier to deal with. He'd be more focused, and Ruby wouldn't want to hit him over the head with the first blunt object she could get her hands on.

Her phone rang, but since it was on vibrate no one from inside noticed it.

Looking at the caller I.D. Ruby raised an eyebrow before walking away from the house, bringing the phone to her ear. "What do you want? I'm kinda busy here."

_"What's the status of the mission_?" The voice asked on the other side.

Ruby turned to look at where Sam and Chloe were smiling softly at each other, seeming to have forgotten their hosts, who were grinning knowingly at the two young adults. "I'd say it's getting along just right. A little slow for _my_ liking, but it's definitely getting there."

"_Any progress in her abilities and what they might be_?"

"Well, I did some digging and I know that her meteor ability is to heal." Ruby replied. "I don't know if the demon blood added any other to it."

"_What is she like_?"

"Blonde, pretty, short." Ruby didn't know what else to say. "Makes the Boy Prince look more like a giant than he already is."

There was a snort of amusement on the other side of the line. "_He __**is**__ tall_."

"Tell me about it." Ruby snorted, her neck _always_ hurt because she had to tilt her head back when speaking to him.

"_The signs and omens are showing all across Kansas, spanning Smallville and Metropolis. Things are going as planned. The joining should be soon."_

Turning her attention back to the window, the demoness doubted it. "I don't know about that. Sam's not exactly a Casanova like his brother was. I think…I think he might wait to get to know her better before attempting to bed her."

There was a pause on the other end before the person spoke again. "_Well, there __**are**__ some more omens to be presented before it can take place, but the omens have been coming fairly quickly. I doubt that they will take as long as you obviously believe to consummate_."

"Who's been traveling with King Emo these last three months? You or me?" Ruby wanted to know, hand on her hip. "You know that I would have done it if he would have been interested and it would have gotten the job done." Not that she was interested in him that way. Sam just wasn't her type at _all_, but they needed him focused, needed him determined.

They'd been watching him, studying him when Dean's time was winding down, and they could see why Azazel had chosen him.

He had an untapped potential that could blow even _Lilith_ to smithereens if he applied himself even a _third_ to the lessons she was trying to teach him. Without Dean he hadn't had a reason to really do so, so Ruby had tried giving him a reason. To be truthful she'd been a bit relieved when he'd rejected the body she was possessing, but when she'd gotten wind of the side project, she'd realized that Azazel had been more wise than even _they_ had realized.

He must have seen something like this happening to his general, and that was why he created one perfect child for each of those Special Children of his.

And since only Sam was alive, it meant that the _other_ should be alive as well. But Ruby hadn't been too sure of that. As each Special Child was killed in the trials or in life, so was the _other_ that'd been tied to them, and since Sam _had_ technically died she'd been worried that so had _his_ other.

But then she'd found Chloe Ann Sullivan, and found that she was very much alive.

Thank _Samael_.

She'd barely gotten there before Chloe'd been killed by that easily manipulated and _pathetic_ Meg. But she knew that there was something deep in Chloe that was untapped. The demoness knew this because she'd been following Chloe afterwards, and had seen the confrontation between the blonde and the Chichevache.

Of course, the _vomiting afterwards_ part hadn't impressed Ruby in the least bit, but the girl had killed the creature with her _bare_ hands. And _how_ had she been able to do it?

Once more it came down to a _need_.

She'd _needed_ to protect her pretty cousin, and that _need_ had fueled and untapped, if only for a moment, that which was deep with the girl.

It was that very same need to protect that was going to make Sam all he was meant to be. It would finally turned him from the boy he once was to the Boy King she knew he could be.

He was _destined_ to be.

"_What about the other phases?"_ The voice on the other end wanted to know. "_Are they aligning as per planned_?"

"I have my hands filled with the Boy Prince and the Consort." She announced, disappearing into the shadows as she noticed them getting up and heading towards the front of the house, obviously getting ready to leave. "I might have to hang up on you, they're on the move, and I need to make sure I'm not seen. Sam thinks I'm out doing something important to save the world or something."

_"Help them, Ruby. It's important that things go as planned, as __**ordained**__."_

"What am I? A matchmaker? I got them in the same place together for crying out loud!" She pouted, kinda sick of this already. "What do you want me to do? Drug them or something? You know that's not my style."

There was a sigh of impatience. "_Ruby_."

"If Sam senses that I'm _trying_ to get them to get it on he's going to be suspicious. The guy's depressive as a Hell Banquet but he _was_ the _smart_ brother, remember that."

"_True_."

"We don't want him suspicious or questioning." Ruby lowered her voice as the front door opened and Sam and Chloe appeared, waving to the others and heading towards the Impala, laughing.

"_At least not until it is too late for him to back out."_ The voice agreed reluctantly. "_But still they must hurry_." There was a sigh. "_I thought males of this era were bags of raging hormones?"_

"That was the _other_ Winchester brother." Ruby snarked, watched as Sam opened the door for a blushing Chloe before heading to his side and sliding in. They laughed together in the front seat before starting the engine and driving away, never once having noticed her presence. "He just opened her door for her. He's a _gentleman_. He's not going to just throw her over his shoulder and ravage her this easily."

"_Well, maybe I have something that can help them."_

Ruby raised an eyebrow as she began to walk away. "What do you have in mind?"

"_You know her cousin_?"

Ruby smirked as she remembered the pretty brunette whose cute possessed ass she'd kicked. "Do I ever."

"_She's in Florida after a Chupacabra._"

Ruby made a face, continuing to walk down the dirt road. "Really? Is she a hunter?" It would have explained the _incredible_ body.

"_No. A reporter_."

"A _reporter_." Somehow Ruby just couldn't see that.

"_Yes, and I think that maybe a phone call to her cousin for help could give the Boy Prince and his Consort some time on the playing field_."

Ruby grinned, liking this. "Hunting, adrenaline, horniness."

"_Exactly_." The voice sounded smug. "And _you_ are going to be there to help it happen."

"Huh?" She paused in the middle of the road. "Say that again?"

"_You're going to be there before they get there. You will have approached the cousin and gotten in her good books. Make up some excuse that the Chupacabra is connected to some big bad or something, I don't care, just get on her good side and act surprised when the Boy Prince and the Consort arrive."_

"I hate you." Ruby glared before running fingers through her blonde locks. "Okay, I'll do it. Where's the cousin?"

"Florida."

Ruby's mouth fell open. "You _know_ I hate Florida!"

There was a chuckle. "_You have to stop being such a child. Everyone gets their hearts broken Ruby, even snarky demonesses like you."_

"Go to hell."

"_Is that __**really**__ the best comeback you can come up with Ruby? 'Go to __**hell**__'? __**Really**__?"_

Cutting off the phone call with a growl, Ruby took in a deep breath before continuing to walk down the road before vanishing into thin air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Going up the stairs to the apartment above the Talon, Sam and Chloe chuckled as they went over the comical stories Clark had told them at Lana's expense about her days of learning how to cook.

"I can't believe she took that so well." Sam chuckled as Chloe unlocked the door and they stumbled inside, laughing.

"She's a good sport, especially since she _knows_ she can't cook." Chloe grinned, turning on the light and looking around her home. "Plus, I think she's okay with Clark cooking. The man has to do _something_ around the house."

"So you won't mind me cooking for us in the future?"

The question was posed so carelessly that Chloe was shocked and turned to lock the door, telling herself to stop blushing. He had _not_ meant for that to sound like they were going to have a future together.

"You won't hear a complaint from me." She announced, running the chain through the lock before turning to Sam, in control once more, grinning. "I'm probably as bad in the kitchen as Lana is."

"Good thing you and her have me and Clark." Sam grinned before sitting down on the couch. "You up for some studying or you wanna go straight to bed?"

_Separately. _

_Going to different beds._

_Not together_.

"I'm a little buzzed from the wine. How about a movie or something before we head in?" _To sleep in separate beds._

Sam grinned…and he was just so _handsome_ it _hurt_. "Okay then. A movie it is."

Going to sit next to him on the sofa, Chloe passed him the remote and let him choose. They ended up watching a comedy, and before Chloe knew it she'd awoken to the darkness of the living room, snuggled against Sam, with his arm around her and his cheek resting against the top of her head.

For a minute she stiffened, wondering if she should leave, embarrassed for falling asleep like this, and then she relaxed.

Sam was _sleeping_.

He wouldn't know if she woke up and decided to stay there.

Grinning at her dastardly evil plan, Chloe snuggled in closer to him, breathing in his scent with a smile, before pressing a soft kiss to the material of his shirt and falling back to sleep.

She never realized that Sam had been awake the whole time, or that he was smiling in the darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review?**


End file.
